


Thanks to Karaoke

by benedictcumberbatch_us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberbatch_us/pseuds/benedictcumberbatch_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel and his children at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me as much feedback as possible!

Chapter One

Sam and Dean sat in the back of their favorite bar in Colorado, Dad and Dudes Breweria. It was a warm Thursday night, and they knew karaoke was supposed to start soon. Dean looked at his watch. It was 9:24. He knew that he and Sammy wouldn’t be singing, but for some reason, they liked to come here and watch the others. Dean took another bite of his burger and looked up at Sam. “So, anything new with the job search?” asked Dean. He had already been working as a manager for the Arapahoe Crossings Theatre for a couple months now, but Sam was still looking for a job. 

“There’s a King Soopers down in Parker that needs some help,” replied Sam. Dean nodded and downed his third beer. 

“What is that, like a... twenty minute drive?” asked Dean. Sam nodded and forked another bite of his salad into his mouth. 

“That will be good then. Take it.” He and Sam were sharing an apartment not two minutes from the bar they were in, and Dean needed Sam to work so he could help pay the bills.

The first person to sing was always the DJ. He sang a song that Dean didn’t recognize and then called out through the microphone. 

“Hey, if anyone wants to sing, you are welcome to come up here,” said the DJ. Immediately, two sisters stepped up to the microphones. 

“Hi, I’m Olivia, and this is Emily. We have a good song picked out for all y’all.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the girls, doubting that they had truly picked out a good song. He looked up and thanked the woman who refilled his beer glass. She was kind of short but really cute. She had her blonde hair thrown into a messy ponytail. Dean winked as she left and took another sip of his beer. He looked up at the girls as soon as the first notes rang through the bar.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality. 

Dean dropped his mouth, shocked. Not only did he love the song the girls chose, but their voices. They sang in a beautiful, perfect harmony. Their voices seemed so perfect together. Like they just... fit. Their voices sent a chill down Dean’s spine. He looked up at Sam, who was equally as shocked.

“Wow,” said Sam.

“I know,” replied Dean.

“They’re-”

“Yeah,”

Mama, ooohooo...

Their voices made perfect harmonies as they sang the words of Bohemian Rhapsody into the microphones. Sometimes, the bar sang with them. Sometimes, they just listened to the girls. Dean kept drinking and listening as the girls kept singing. He was entranced in their voices and he knew that once this song was over, he would need to go talk to them. He hoped their mother would be okay with him talking to them, even for a couple minutes. The last few notes rang out with a ring that snapped Dean into reality. He stood up and glanced as Sam.

“Be right back,” he said.

“Going to talk to those girls?”

“Definitely.” 

Dean walked over to the girls and saw that they weren’t with their mother. They were sitting with their father at a square table close to the karaoke section. Dean glanced at their father and looked him in his deep blue eyes. 

“Mind if I sit for a minute?”

“Go ahead, but I have the cops on speed dial,” he joked.

Dean sat down across from the girls and looked them in the eyes. He didn’t really know what to say to them. He wanted to tell them they were very talented. He wanted to tell them they had a good taste in music. He just didn’t know where to start. The girls stared at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to talk. Dean wasn’t close to drunk, but he was sure he probably looked like he was, considering how much he was staring.

“That was amazing,” he said finally. “I could never sing like that.”

The girls just laughed. 

“Thanks,” said one of them. Emily, he supposed.

“We get it from our dad,” chimed in the other one, who Dean recognized as Olivia. 

Dean turned to look at their dad, who had gone up to sing. He was telling the DJ what he was going to sing, and eagerly grabbed the microphone. He turned back to the girls and gave a half-smile. Then he heard the voice come up from the microphone. A soft, sweet voice that couldn’t belong to anyone. This whole family was full of beautiful singers. 

Dean turned to watch the girls’ dad sing. It was melodic and nice. Amazing, in fact. Dean was actually extremely amazed by him. Dean recognized the song as “Ring of Fire” by Johnny Cash. It wasn’t his favorite song ever, but he loved the way the girls’ dad sang it. Dean got so lost in the music that he didn’t realize that the song had finished until their dad had come back to the table. Dean stood up and held out his hand. 

“Dean Winchester,” he said, shaking his hand. 

“Castiel Dyxon, nice to meet you,” he said, looking straight into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare a little. Castiel’s eyes were even more hypnotizing than his voice. He had dark hair to match his sea-blue eyes and very white teeth. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

“Castiel?” Dean asked. “Kind of an odd name,” 

“Yeah, my parents didn’t like common names,” he replied.

“It’s cool, I like it,” said Dean, looking back at Sam, who was still eating his salad. 

“Thank you. Would you like to join us?” Castiel asked. Dean contemplated this for a moment. He then looked at his brother, who was staring at him, clearly waiting for him.

“Ah, no thanks, I gotta get back to my brother,” said Dean. 

“He can join us, too,” replied Castiel with a large smile. Dean looked back at his brother and waved him over. They sat down at the table. Sam looked at Dean questioningly, but Dean ignored it and turned to Castiel.

“So, where do you work?” asked Dean, trying to make conversation.

“I’m a musician,” he laughed. Dean gave a little nod, with a this guy is insane look on his face. Castiel sighed and looked Dean in the eye. 

“I’m kidding. I work as a manager of the Target across the street,” said Castiel. Dean looked him in the eyes and nodded a little.

“Cool, cool,” he said. He looked up at the girls, who were whispering to themselves. 

“What?” Dean asked them. 

“Nothing,” said Olivia, giving a little giggle. Dean looked over at Sam. Sam was clearly bored out of his mind. Sam gave him a look. Dean knew that look. That was the I really want to get out of here look. Dean was having fun, but it was almost 10, and he had work tomorrow. He turned back to Castiel with an apologetic smile. 

“We have to get going,” said Dean. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, maybe we’ll see you next week,” Castiel smiled back.

“Yeah, for sure.”

Dean stood up and made his way out the door. He had already paid, so they were welcome to leave. They waved goodbye to the bartenders and walked out the door, feeling the fresh cool air hit them with a gust of wind. Dean thrust out his arms quickly to adjust his sleeves on his jacket. He got in the passenger’s side of the Impala, knowing full well that Sam had only drank water that night while Dean had a couple beers. He sat down and put his seatbelt on. Sam backed out of the parking lot and started driving. He debated whether or not talking to Dean about the man at the bar, but he decided to wait until they were home.

Sam pulled the Impala in front of their apartment building and stepped out. He walked up with the group of keys in hand and unlocked the door. He stepped in, holding the door open for Dean. When he stepped inside, Sam closed the door. 

“So, who was that?” Sam said without beating around the bush.

“Who?” Dean asked, unaware of what Sam was talking about.

“You know who. That guy you made me sit with.”

“Oh, that’s Castiel. He’s the girls’ father.”

Sam walked into the kitchen and got an onion out of the fridge so he could make tomorrow night’s dinner. He proceeded to chop it, as if it was his job. He thought there was more to the “Castiel” story, but decided that Dean probably didn’t want to talk about it. Dean laid down on their couch and turned on the television. Dr. Sexy MD came on screen and Sam immediately flashed Dean a smile. 

“Seriously?” Sam asked, making fun of his brother. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean said back. He loved this show, no matter who else did. 

Dean kept his eyes glued to the screen as Sam threw the hard noodles into the boiling water. He threw the plastic wrapping away and wiped his hands on his pants as he sat down on the loveseat that matched the couch, joining his brother. The apartment wasn’t perfect. There were a lot of problems it had. There were leaky pipes and the floor creaked and the upstairs neighbors were always really noisy. But it was theirs. Sam threw back his arms to rest on the top of the couch. This felt like home.  


They watched the full episode before Sam stood up, yawning. He stretched his arms above his head as he yawned before sighing and looking over at Dean, who was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled a little at his brother, who slept peacefully with an open mouth. Sam walked in to one of the two bedrooms and went straight to the closet to grab an extra blanket. He put it on Dean and went back into his bedroom. He laid down to sleep, looking over at the picture at his bedside table. The picture was of him and Dean from when they were kids. They were standing in front of a waterfall, on a hike with their dad. Dean had his arm around Sam’s shoulder and they were both smiling. Sam had his eyes closed from the sun, but it was still his favorite picture of the two. For some reason, that picture felt like home. All the memories of a happy childhood, compressed into one picture. Their parents had both died in a freak plane accident, but that hadn’t stopped them from being happy.  
Sam smiled and laid his head on his pillow, closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.


End file.
